Draco and Hermione in love?
by Hermione001100
Summary: Draco and Hermione fall in love, but will something happen to ruin their relationship?.......read to find out!
1. The Library

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy Fanfiction  
  
Chapter 1: The Library  
  
Hermione Granger was sitting in the library reading Hogwarts: A History for the umpteenth time with the same enthusiasm as when she had read it for the first time. It was 7 a.m. and nobody was at the library except one boy whom Hermione dreaded most. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione's bushy hair was untidy and she couldn't care less because there was no one in the room that concerned her. Draco Malfoy was a tall, pale, blonde boy who had hated Hermione from the first time he had laid eyes on her because she was muggle-born. But ever since the Yule Ball in their 4th year, Draco had fallen in love with her. Draco sat there and tried to read Hogwarts: A History but just couldn't understand what Hermione saw in that book.  
  
Every few seconds Draco kept glancing up at Hermione and when he looked at her eyes he saw two honey-brown blurs from reading so fast. Draco's heart almost stopped. He remembered when his father had put him under the Crucius Curse. He of course did not know that Hermione was simply a fast reader, so his first instinct was to go and save whom he liked to call (to himself) "his woman." He ran over to Hermione as fast as he could shaking her violently and screaming, "Hermione! Hermione!" Hermione was completely and utterly shocked. Part because he had a worried look on his face and part because he did not call her "filthy mudblood" or "Granger." However, Hermione, wondering why he was acting so strange, started to scream, "Damn Draco! What the bloody hell do you want?!"  
  
Before Draco could answer, Madam Pince had sped toward them with an extremely angry look on her face. By now a few people were in the library and were looking straight at Draco and Hermione and were whispering to their neighbors. One Ravenclaw girl whispered to her friend, "Draco is a complete hottie! Everyone loves him! But what does he want with that ill tempered Granger?" When Madam Pince reached Draco and Hermione, she barked, "A week of detention! Everyday, straight after dinner!" Draco blushed, for now he was completely embarrassed! Hermione groaned, "Thanks a lot, Malfoy!" and she walked away muttering angrily about something that sounded like, "What the hell did he think he was doing?!" 


	2. Dinnertime

Chapter 2: Dinnertime  
  
That day went by very fast and none of the lessons were really interesting. Except one, Potions. Draco Malfoy had been acting very weird. He kept glancing up at Hermione and adding the wrong ingredients to his potion. At the end of the lesson, Professor Snape told them to hand in their potions. Draco's potion was a totally different color and stinked like a thousand dungbombs. And when Malfoy handed in his potion, Snape had said, "Very good." Harry had seen this and got very angry. He said, "It's totally unfair! Last time mine was only a different color and he vanished my potion!"  
  
Harry had gotten really tall and now he mostly stayed with the Weasleys at the Burrow during the holidays and summer break. Harry, and Ron's sister, Ginny were madly in love and have been dating since last year.  
  
So that day as dinner arrived, Hermione started to feel more and more worse, for she dreaded what was coming after dinner. Hermione didn't eat much and her stomach gumbled. Harry was sitting next to Hermione engrossed in a conversation about Quidditch with Ron who was sitting opposite to him and with Ginny on his side. Harry then asked, "Hermione, is there anything wrong?" Hermione had not told Harry and Ron about her detention with Malfoy. So she started to explain everything, and as she did Ginny went over and sat on her other side. After Hermione finished, Ginny said something that left Hermione in a state of shock. Ginny had said, "Hermione, havent you ever noticed how much Malfoy looks at you? In my opinion, I would say that Malfoy has come to fancy you.  
  
"WHAT?!" Hermione shouted out.  
  
"Yeah Hermione, and I have noticed a change of behavior towards you from Malfoy since the Yule Ball. You have to admit, he has gotten a bit softer towards you."  
  
"Um. yeah." said Hermione, with a look on her face that showed how incredulous she thought this conversation was.  
  
"And in my opinion, Draco is a real hottie." Ginny blushed as she said this. "Not as hot as my Harry of course." She added quickly.  
  
Hermione scowled and said, "Well, Ginny I'm sorry but I have to be off to detention."  
  
Oh, ok then." replied Ginny.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." 


	3. Detention

Chapter 3:Detention  
  
Hermione hurried off to the library because she did not want to be late. When she got there she saw that Malfoy was already there. Hermione tried to avoid Malfoy's eyes until Madam Pince came but she could tell that he glanced at her every now and then. They waited about 10 min. when finally Madam Pince came.  
  
"Your are to clean the bathrooms." said Madam Pince with a devious smile, "Muggle style. If I catch you using magic, it will be another week of detention. I shall come and dismiss you later."  
  
Draco and Hermione followed Madam Pince to the prefects' bathroom. Madam Pince left. The bathroom was a mess. Madam Pince had requested from Dumbledore for no house elves to clean here. Towels were everywhere, the toilets were clogged, and the floor was muddy and wet. The showers were left on and the room was really hot and steamy.  
  
Hermione started by turning off the showers while still avoiding Malfoy's gaze. Malfoy on the other hand, had conjured a chair and started to read. He had brought with himself a Hogwarts: A History book.  
  
Hermione, who had her hair in a bandana and was wearing overalls, was picking up the towels. Then, when she could not stand it any longer she turned to Draco and said, "What do you think your doing? We're supposed to be in detention!"  
  
"I don't think that's any of your business, mudblood. Besides that's servants work!" replied Malfoy in a calm voice.  
  
"Actually it is my business! We're in detention together because of you, remember?! What were you doing anyway?" Hermione asked heatedly.  
  
Draco turned red. He hoped that she would not ask. He did the first thing that came to his mind. Lie. "I was trying to get on your nerves, Granger. Apparently, I was a bit louder than I planned."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to clean. After a while there was only the floor left to mop. She was really dirty now. And as she started to mop, she heard Malfoy's cruel voice again, "I just can't understand what you see in this book!  
  
"Well Malfoy, it's not my fault that um.. your sort of stupid!"  
  
Malfoy glared at her and turned back to the book. Finally when Hermione finished, she also conjured a chair and sat down. She was exhausted. Malfoy saw the exhausted look on her face and felt a little guilty. It was him after all, who had gotten her into this.  
  
Hermione yet again tried to avoid Draco's eyes. A little later Madam Pince came and was just in shock at how the bathroom was sparkling. She then said, "Very well Draco and Hermione. You are dismissed." and she left the bathroom. Hermione was very mad at Madam Pince for acknowledging Draco for nothing. So she started to storm out of the bathroom. But Draco jumped from his chair and ran to Hermione. They were almost at the door when Draco called Hermione's name. By now Hermione was really annoyed, and was about to turn around and say "now what?" But before she had the chance to say anything, Draco spun her around, his hands on her waist, and gave her a steamy kiss. Hermione got this wonderful feeling in her that she had never felt, not even with Ron when they were going out. And then she snapped back to herself and thought, " Hermione!!! How could you be thinking this? This is the boy who has been calling you a mudblood ever since the second year!! But then again. what was that feeling that she had gotten??" And as she thought these thoughts, she left with a smile on her face. 


	4. Their Thoughts

Chapter 4: Their Thoughts  
  
Hermione went back to the Gryffindor common room and went straight to bed. It must have been around 12 o'clock. As much as she was exhausted, Hermione couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about the kiss. She could not believe it. Draco Malfoy. Her archenemy. She kept tossing and turning in her bed. She didn't know what to think. At first Hermione thought that this was one of Draco's plans to torture her, but then she thought about what Ginny had told her during dinner. Her mind was about to explode. Did she like the kiss? Did she want to be kissed by Draco? Did Draco like her? Did SHE like Draco? But little did Hermione know that these questions would soon be answered.  
  
On the other side of Hogwarts, Draco was also tossing and turning in his bed, thinking of the same questions. He felt embarrassed for attacking her like that, but he figured maybe it was for the best. But as much as Draco tried, he couldn't sleep. So he decided to go out for a walk. He took off his pajamas and got dressed. He headed to the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione also tried and tried and couldn't sleep but in the end gave up and decided to take a walk. She slipped out of her nightgown, wore her robes and headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
Draco found Pansy sitting in front of the fireplace in the common room. She tried to persuade Draco to go to the prefect common bathroom for a little "playtime." Draco, remembering Hermione's exhausted face, and the thought of making her effort go to waste disgusted him, especially the thought of ruining it with Pansy. He shook Pansy off and went to the Great Hall. He sat at the spot that Hermione usually sits with her friends. He put his head down on the hard table and dreamt soundly about Hermione.  
  
Hermione saw Neville and Lavendar cuddling in front of the fireplace. Hermione, who was a prefect, ordered them to bed. She went through the portrait of the Fat Lady. The corridors were very cold since it was December. She then went to the Great Hall. To her surprise, Draco was there, sleeping at the spot where Hermione always sat. 


	5. The Talk

Chapter 5: The Talk  
  
The Great Hall was completely dark. Hermione went over to Draco and called out his name. But when he didn't wake up, she shook him. Draco finally realized who had shaken him, and before he could stop himself, a smile spread over his face as he said,  
  
"Hey Hermione!"  
  
Hermione was shocked with his response. She replied, "What are you doing here at this hour?!"  
  
"I was- well I was just." then Draco broke off and said suspiciously, "What are YOU doing at this hour?"  
  
It was now Hermione's turn to be embarrassed. " I couldn't sleep." Hermione was now blushing, hoping Draco would not ask why.  
  
Hermione could see in Draco's eyes that he knew very well why she couldn't sleep. Instead of his eyes being cold and cruel, they were soulful and soft and he smiled. He said, "You know, I meant it when I kissed you." Hermione blushed even more. She sat down next to Draco.  
  
"Since when have you been planning to do that?" asked Hermione. She had indeed enjoyed the kiss. She had just begun to realize how hot Draco actually looked.  
  
"Since the Yule Ball, to be honest." replied Draco.  
  
"Sooooo. what does this make us?" Hermione asked with a tone of uncertainty in her voice.  
  
"It makes us whatever we want it to make." Draco told Hermione with a smile. He then bent toward her and gave her another kiss. "This should tell you what I would like it to make us."  
  
"What would our friends say?" asked Hermione sounding a little worried.  
  
"I don't care about what anyone else says." Draco informed Hermione. "All I care about is you."  
  
Hermione liked the second kiss much better since now she had realized her feelings for Draco. "Oh Draco! I would have never thought you were this kind of person! But what about the times when you would call me a mudblood?"  
  
"I regret it soo much. Now I know my true feelings for you and I will never hurt you again." Draco replied with sincerity.  
  
Hermione flung her arms and hugged Draco. Before saying their good-byes, Draco kissed Hermione one more time passionately. Then they each went to their own common rooms. Now Hermione was able to sleep fine. She had had a very interesting and wonderful day. But Draco laid in his bed and thought about the wonderful day that he had had. He had waited for this day for so long. And he was very happy that it finally came. 


	6. The Next day

Chapter 6: The next day  
  
Hermone woke up the following day in a very happy mood. She just couldn't stop thinking about the night before. She got dressed and went downstairs. In the common room she met Harry and Ron. Then Harry asked, "Hermione, what's happened that you're so happy?" But Hermione decided it was best not to answer, yet. They headed towards the Great Hall, where Ginny joined them.  
  
"Today your awfully happy!" Ginny told Hermione as they were almost done eating. And Hermione began to tell Ginny everything that had happened yesterday. Detention, the kiss, the Great Hall. Ginny couldn't believe she was hearing. Ginny and Hermione were like sisters nowadays. And when Hermione finished, Ginny's mouth was left open.  
  
"I'm so happy for you!!" Ginny cried.  
  
"Thanks!" said Hermione.  
  
"I would say you guys would make a great couple!" Ginny told Hermione.  
  
"Who would make a great couple?" Ron joined in.  
  
"No one!!" Hermione and Ginny replied at once.  
  
They all went to their first lesson. Since it was Tuesday Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed outside to Herbology and Ginny headed to Care of Magical Creatures. Before departing Harry kissed Ginny.  
  
At Herbology Professor Sprout had brought yet again, baby mandrakes. Since Herbology was Neville's favorite subject he did the best in class. Hermione even, asked Neville for a bit of help. Mostly through the class Hermione was daydreaming about Draco. "He is just soo fine!" she thought. And she just couldn't wait until detention that evening.  
  
For Draco, his first class was History of Magic. Which was the most boring subject. So all Draco did through class was daydream of none other than, Hermione. He was so madly in love. He just couldn't wait for detention, where he would be alone with her again. But then again, did he trust himself to be alone with Hermione? He had no idea what he might do.  
  
"Draco! Yoohoo class is over!!" said Pansy as she clicked her fingers in front of his face. She sat down and said, "You've been acting awfully strange these couple of days. It seems you don't want me anymore." she said as she put her hand up his shirt. Draco said, "Your know what Parkinson, why don't you stop wasting your time!" and he left, leaving her all alone in the classroom.  
  
After lunch, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed over to Potions, Hermione caught a glimpse of Draco. And the expression on her face told Draco that she couldn't wait for that evening. During the class, Draco kept getting distracted from his potion and looking at Hermione. "She is so sexy." He thought as he watched Hermione make her potion.  
  
At dinnertime Hermione tried to eat very fast just to get to detention. After a while Draco got up from the Slytherin table and headed towards Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron saw Draco heading towards them and took out their wands. Hermione told them to put their wands away. Draco came and bent towards Hermione's ear and whispered, "Can't wait 'till detention. See you later." As Draco was saying this, a smile crept over both their faces. Then they both looked into each other's eyes closely, fighting the urge to kiss each other.or more. Then Draco turned towards Harry and Ron and said, "Potter, Weasley." with a nod and left. Draco did not leave towards the Slytherin table, but toward the Great Hall doors.  
  
"What was THAT all about??!" exclaimed Ron and Harry together.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Well I have to go to detention now. See you later." and she also headed out.  
  
Harry and Ron gave each other a worried look. "She has been acting very strange lately." said Ron. 


	7. 2nd Detention

Chapter 7: 2nd Detention  
  
It was still a bit early to go to detention so Hermione decided to go see Ginny. She found Ginny in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was sitting alone in the chair in front of the fire and doing her History of Magic homework. Hermione went over to her and said, "Oh Ginny, I am in love!"  
  
"That's wonderful, Hermione." Ginny answered smiling. "Aren't you supposed to go to detention now?"  
  
"Oh yes I am. But I figured it was still a little early, so I came to see you. I am looking very forward to detention. But I guess I'm just a little nervous, now that we know our feelings for each other."  
  
"It'll be fine Hermione. Um.. Hermione. I was wondering weather you would help me a little on this. I'm supposed to answer these questions. Uh.. here. Number 8.. Who was the wizard who invented the expelliarmus and lumos spells? And also.. Number 14..Who was the wizard who invented the patronus?"  
  
"Ok. The wizard who invented the expelliarmus and lumos is Wayne Peterman. And the wizard who invented the Patronus was Alexander Mondy." Hermione informed Ginny.  
  
"Alright Ginny, I have to get going to detention now."  
  
"Ok." said Ginny with a malicious smile. "Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
And Hermione headed off to the prefect's bathroom. When she got there she saw that Draco hadn't arrived yet. And she saw that everything was unclean. The floor was wet and muddy again, the towels were on the floor, and it was, yet again, hot and steamy from the showers.  
  
So Hermione began to clean by turning off the showers. And when she opened one of the shower curtains, she just stood there in shock! There, in the shower, was Draco Malfoy! As soon as Hermione came back from shock, she closed the shower curtain immediately.  
  
Hermione conjured a chair and sat down. Her knees were wobbly. She knew Draco was hot, but not that hot! A little while later Draco came out with a towel around his waist. Hermione was turned around so she didn't see him come out. Draco went over to her and kissed her gently. Hermione said in a very quivery voice, "I am so sorry! I didn't know you had come alr." Draco had put his finger to stop Hermione from continuing, and he kissed her again more passionately on the lips. Draco could not resist. He deepened the kiss. Soon they were both on the chair kissing each other very passionately. After a while Hermione broke the kiss. They were both panting a little. Hermione whispered, "I think we really should get some cleaning done." Draco smiled and they both got up and started cleaning. Hermione began to mop the floor and Draco picked up the towels. After they were done, Draco conjured a chair also and they sat down. This time, since Draco had helped Hermione, neither of them were tired. It must have been already about 11 o'clock. Hermione got up and went over to Draco.  
  
"Thanks for helping me." she said softly as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Your welcome." Draco replied.  
  
"And, again, I'm soo sorry about the shower thing." Hermione told Draco.  
  
"Don't worry! I think it would happen sooner or later!" Draco responded with a smile.  
  
Hermione smiled back. And soon they were kissing again. This time Hermione deepened the kiss. She loved Draco very much, and she was feeling so safe in his arms. They just couldn't brake apart. Hermione put her hand in Draco's shirt. As Hermione touched Draco, he shuddered. He loved Hermione soo much! And he was happy he had her in his arms. A little while later Madam Pince came in and as she saw Hermione and Draco she said "OH!" and tuned away. Hermione got off of Draco. Madam Pince then said, "You are dismissed." hurriedly and left. 


	8. Harry's and Ginny's problem

Chapter 8: Harry's and Ginny's problem  
  
Draco and Hermione exchanged looks when Madam Pince left. Then Draco escorted Hermione back to the Gryffindor Common room. When they got in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, Draco softly kissed Hermione on the lips one more time. Then Hermione watched Draco go towards the stairs. Afterwards Hermione said, "Mandrake flesh." and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open.  
  
There was no one in the common room except for two people, Harry and Ginny. They were making out on the sofa in front of the fire. Hermione decided not to bother them and just went to her dormitory. Everybody was sleeping. Hermione put on her nightgown and got into bed. She thought about all that was happening now between Draco and her.  
  
"I love him so much!" she thought. "I never would have imagined for me to fall in love this badly." And with those thoughts she fell into sleep.  
  
Draco went back to his common room where he saw that no one was there. So he went up to his dormitory and got into bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. About how sexy and beautiful she looked. He was so glad he finally had her.  
  
"I will never let her go!" thought Draco. "She is the most amazing woman that I have ever met. And she also is a good kisser."  
  
In the morning, Hermione got up and went straight to Ginny.  
  
"Hi Ginny!" Hermione said when she found Ginny in the common room.  
  
"Hi." Ginny replied, but with a frown. Ginny had puffy eyes from crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. It's just that Harry and I had a little fight yesterday night. Hermione. do you think that Harry might not love me as much?"  
  
"Ginny no, I think that you are his life to him. He would rather die than lose you." said Hermione softly.  
  
"You really think so?" asked Ginny with a tear coming down.  
  
"Yes. Don't cry now. I will go talk to Harry." Hermione told Ginny.  
  
"Thank you sooo much Hermione!" Ginny said, hugging Hermione.  
  
"No problem." answered Hermione.  
  
Hermione went to the boys dormitory, where she found Harry  
sitting on his bed.  
She went over to him and said, "Hi Harry."  
  
"Hi." replied Harry.  
  
"How are you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Not bad." answered Harry.  
  
"Um. Harry. I've come to talk to you about Ginny." Hermione informed Harry.  
  
"What about her?" said Harry as he looked at Hermione with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Well, she's been crying all morning Harry. You guys had a fight?" Hermione told Harry.  
  
"Yes we did. But I didn't mean to hurt her so bad. How could I? Hermione I'm sorry but I'm going to go make up to the love of my life." Harry exclaimed and he rushed off.  
  
A smile spread over Hermione's face. She was happy that nothing bad would happen between Harry and Ginny. Because Ginny was like a sister to Hermione and she really wouldn't want her to get hurt. So Hermione found Ron and set off towards the Great Hall with him. They went and sat down and started to eat. Hermione was famished. She had eaten very little at dinner last night.  
  
After breakfast, Ron and Hermione headed off to their lessons. They met with Harry at transfiguration and Hermione asked weather he and Ginny solved their problem.  
  
"Yes we have. Thanks Hermione." Harry told Hermione.  
  
"No problem. What are friends for?" Hermione replied.  
  
After they got out of Professor McGonagall's classroom, they headed off to Care of Magical Creatures. Ron was complaining about the amount of homework that Professor McGonagall had given them.  
  
"It's good that at least tomorrow our holiday break starts!" complained Ron.  
  
"Oh stop complaining!" Hermione snapped.  
  
For Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid had brought, yet again, the Blast-Ended Skrewts. Once everyone saw them, they groaned. Draco and his gang had moved a little closer to be nearer Hermione. And when Hermione and Draco caught each other's eyes, they smiled. 


	9. 3rd Detention

Chapter 9: The 3rd detention  
  
When the lessons were all done, Hermione did not go to dinner with Harry and Ron. She went straight to the prefects' bathroom. Because in Care of Magical Creatures from Draco's smile, Hermione understood that he would be there early.  
  
As Hermione got there, a smile came over her face. She saw Draco, sitting in a chair, and reading Hogwarts: A History. As Hermione went towards him, he took his eyes off his book and looked at her. Hermione went over to him and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"Hi." said Draco in a sexy tone.  
  
"Hi baby." said Hermione as she sat next to him.  
  
"So tomorrow holiday break starts. Are you going home?" asked Draco with a worried voice.  
  
"Um no, actually. I would rather stay here with you." said Hermione.  
  
"Thank you baby." replied Draco.  
  
"Aw, no problem." said Hermione softly as she kissed Draco passionately.  
  
They kissed for about 15 minutes when Hermione broke the kiss. Both of them were panting.  
  
"Madam Pince will come soon and I wouldn't want her to catch us again." Hermione told Draco.  
  
"Alright honey, whatever you say." Draco replied.  
  
And indeed, a couple of minutes later, Madam Pince came and said, "Since you have been working so good. We are canceling the rest days of detention."  
  
Draco and Hermione looked at each other. They were a little disappointed because they wouldn't have this time together. But they decided that they would choose a place and meet there everyday after dinner for some time together.  
  
"Um...Hermione. There is a Hogsmeade trip for right after the holiday break. Would you like to go with me?" asked Draco hopefully when they were almost done cleaning.  
  
"More than anything else in the world." replied Hermione.  
  
Now they were done cleaning and were waiting for Madam Pince to come and dismiss them. They were each sitting in their own chairs and kept looking at each other. Finally Draco went over to Hermione, took her in his hands and started to kiss her again. They stopped when they heard footsteps. Madam Pince came in.  
  
"You did a very well job, both of you. Happy holidays!" she said and left.  
  
Draco and Hermione did not leave though. They smiled at each other and then got closer to each other until they lips met again. After a while of kissing Draco did something unexpected. He slid his tongue into Hermione's mouth. Hermione was very startled but pleased by Draco's action. A little while later Draco broke the kiss with a smile and said, "Hermione, where would you like to go tomorrow?"  
  
"Um.we could have a small picnic by the lake. I highly doubt that any students will be outside in the cold. But I think we will be warm in our blanket."  
  
"That's a terrific idea, Hermione! I love your mind!" exclaimed Draco. 


	10. The Picnic

Chapter 10: The Picnic  
  
Draco kissed Hermione one more time and then they got out of the bathroom. When they got in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady they said their bye's to each other and Hermione went through the portrait, Draco went toward the stairs.  
  
There was only Ron in the common room and he was working on something in front of the fire. Hermione went over to him.  
  
"What's up?" asked Hermione as she sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Oh nothing. I'm working my brain off on this potion's essay. Where were you anyway?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh. Um. I was at detention." Hermione informed Ron.  
  
"Hermione does Malfoy harm you?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, no Ron. It's fine." Hermione said fast.  
  
"Um. Hermione, I know that things didn't work out between us. But I don't want that to have effect on our friendship." Ron said in a worried tone.  
  
"Yes, I understand. I don't want it to either." Hermione replied. "Ok. I'm going up to bed. Bye" said Hermione as she got up.  
  
"Bye." Ron said back.  
  
Hermione lay there in bed thinking about how great the picnic was going to be tomorrow. She couldn't wait to be with him again, in his arms. Hermione thought about what happened when Draco had kissed him in detention. Even though she didn't expect it, she really liked it. And as Hermione thought this, she fell asleep.  
  
When Draco entered his common room, Pansy Parkinson was sitting on the couch, reading a book. She was probably waiting for him, because these couple of day Draco had been trying to avoid Parkinson. Draco tried to pass without her noticing, but just as he was about to put his foot on the first step. Pansy said, "I missed you Draco." in a sexy tone. She got up, went over to Draco, and tried to kiss him but Draco turned his head. "What's wrong Draco? You used to want me."  
  
"You know what Pansy, why don't you get lost! I never wanted you. Don't ever come near me again." and with that he went.  
  
Draco lay in bed and he too, thought about how wonderful the picnic would be. He couldn't wait to spend these days with Hermione. Draco knew that Hermione was pleased when he had kissed her in detention. He couldn't wait to be with her again.  
  
The following morning Hermione got up soon and went down to the common room. Harry, Ginny, and Ron had all gone to the burrow. So she went to the Great Hall alone. She went and sat next to Lavender Brown, and they started to talk. A little while later Hermione said bye to Lavender and went towards the Great Hall doors. When she got out of the Great Hall, she saw Draco standing there by the door. She went over to him and hugged him.  
  
"Ok. Let's go." said Draco.  
  
"Ok." said Hermione.  
  
They got out of the castle and headed towards the lake. When they got there, they put the blanket and sat down. Hermione leaned against Draco and put her head on him.  
  
Draco looked at her and said, "Hermione, you're so beautiful!"  
  
Hermione looked at him with a smile and they started to kiss again. Hermione put her hand in Draco's shirt. They kissed for a while like this and when Hermione broke the kiss, both of them were panting like they had just run a mile.  
  
"Draco. Do you want to have a walk?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Sure." said Draco. "Anything you want."  
  
And so they started to walk. They talked about their families, Hogsmeade, and a lot of other stuff. After a while they sat back down and Draco said, "Hermione, you're such a wonderful person, and I'm really glad that now you know what my feelings are for you."  
  
"I love you." said Hermione with a smile. And their lips met again.  
  
As they began to kiss again, Hermione's heart pounded. Would Draco do that thing that he did yesterday at detention? She wouldn't mind if he did. And yes, Draco did indeed do it again. He slipped his tongue into Hermione's mouth. Hermione gave a little hum of satisfaction.  
  
Two minutes later, Draco said, "The trees on this spot are blocking the sunrise. We should go near the castle for a better view."  
  
Hermione and Draco were holding hands as they walked towards the lakeside near the castle when all of a sudden Pansy and Lavendar rush towards them and yelled at the same time, "DO YOU GUYS KNOW YOU"RE HOLDING HANDS?!" and Lavendar grabbed Hermione away from Draco and dragged her towards the castle. Hermione looked back at Draco and blew him a kiss. Unfortunately, Pansy saw this and was horrorstruck!  
  
She said with a horrified look, "Is this the reason you've been avoiding me? For. for. THAT MUDBLOOD?!"  
  
Draco yelled in a fierce voice, "DON'T YOU EVER DARE CALL HER A MUDBLOOD, YOU BITCH!!!" and walked away.  
  
Pansy thought this was the perfect opportunity to get Draco back. She said in a loud sarcastic voice, "I wonder what Lucius would think about his own son dating a mudblood."  
  
Draco turned around slowly, "I warned you about called Hermione a mudblood! I do not care about father! He is a evil man who deserves to stay at Azkaban!" and with that, he simply turned around and ran towards the castle.  
  
When Draco got to the castle, Hermione was no where to be seen. However he was not worried. He figured she'd be in the Gryffindor common room. It must've been around dinnertime but Draco was not in the mood to eat. So he set off to the library to check out some books for potions class. Lately he had been so into Hermione that he was falling way behind.  
  
He was disappointed that he did not see Hermione there. He went to the Potions aisle and took out a few books. It must've been five minutes that Draco had been reading. He suddenly didn't feel like reading anymore. All he could think about was when he would see Hermione again. So he headed out to find a secret place where he could meet Hermione tomorrow. Then, he remembered that in their fifth year he heard about something called the Room of Requirement. He also heard that Dobby (his previous house elf) was the one who had tipped off Harry about that room for the D.A. secret meetings. So Draco headed off to the kitchens. He scratched the pear on the portrait and went into the kitchen.  
  
Dozens and dozens of house elves were in the huge kitchen. He spotted Dobby quite quickly since he was the only elf with clothes on. When Dobby saw Draco he went into something that looked like a seizure. Dobby then said, " Thou shalt not come near Dobby. You are no longer my master."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, shut up, Dobby! I am not here to take you back to the manor, I am here to ask you where the Room of Requirement is!"  
  
Dobby eyed him suspiciously, "What requirement is Mr. Malfoy seeking?"  
  
Draco turned red, "I need somewhere to meet Potter's friend, Hermione Granger."  
  
Dobby's eyes were now as big as watermelons. "You may not harm Harry Potter or any of his friends!" Dobby said in a high squeaky voice.  
  
"Calm down, Dobby! I like Hermione. In fact, I like her a lot!" Draco's voice was very soft now.  
  
Dobby calmed down a bit and said, "Very well, Dobby will show Draco Malfoy where the Room of Requirement is."  
  
When Draco got to the location, he did not see any door. Dobby then told him to think of what he would like the room to be equipped with. Draco thought this was the best location to meet the next day.  
  
It was now one o' clock in the morning. Draco was really sleepy. No one was in the corridors. He went straight to bed. 


	11. The Room of Requirement

Chapter 11: Room of Requirement  
In the morning Hermione woke up and met with Lavender Brown in the common room. They went down to breakfast in the Great Hall together. As they sat down Lavender asked, "Hermione, what was that all about yesterday?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." said Hermione fast.  
  
When Hermione was almost done eating, an owl came towards her and dropped a letter on her plate. Hermione opened it. It was a very small note.  
  
"Meet me in front of the Room of Requirement. 6:00."  
  
Hermione's heart pounded, what did Draco have in plan for them? A smile spread over her face. Lavender asked, "What's up?"  
  
"It's nothing." replied Hermione.  
  
Hermione got up from the table, said good-bye to Lavender and headed to the Gryffindor common room. When she got there, she took out her books, parchment, and quill and started to do some homework. She had gotten a lot of homework for the holidays and she thought it best for her to finish it today, since she had nothing else to do. She planned that she would do some homework and then go see Hagrid.  
  
Hermione decided that first she would do her Transfiguration homework. Professor McGonagall had given them a foot long essay on animagies.  
  
When Hermione was done with Professor McGonagall's essay, she started on her potion's essay for Professor Snape. He had given them a ten inches long essay on the Polijuice Potion.  
  
It must have been around 4:30 when Hermione finished her homework. So she went down across the lawn to Hagrid's hut. She knocked on the door and Hagrid opened.  
  
"'ello Hermione!" Hagrid said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Hagrid. Harry and Ron have gone to the burrow, so I thought I would come see you." she said as she went in.  
  
"How nice o' ya. So, how's school?"  
  
"It's good." replied Hermione.  
  
"Wan' a cup o' tea?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"Sure." said Hermione.  
  
"So 'ow come you didn' go 'ome?" asked Hagrid as he poured the tea.  
  
"Um. Oh well I had a lot of homework to do. Hagrid, how's Grawp?" Hermione asked as she took a sip of her tea.  
  
"He's a'right. Makes me very proud. You know, with the talkin' an all." replied Hagrid.  
  
"That's wonderful. What words can Grawp say now?" Hermione asked, amazed at how interested she was at Grawp's well being.  
  
"Well le 's see. He can say 'agrid righ', wand, wizard, forest, 'ello, and Dumbledore." Hagrid said beaming.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch. It was five thirty. So she said bye and left Hagrid's hut and started towards the Gryffindor common room to get ready for what was to come at six o'clock. She couldn't wait to see Draco again.  
  
Draco was already set and went to the Room of Requirement to wait for Hermione.  
  
When Hermione was ready, she got out of the Gryffindor common room and headed toward the Room of Requirement.  
  
Draco was thinking of the things that he would like the room to be equipped with. He must have been in front of the door for about twenty minutes when he saw Hermione walking towards him looking more beautiful then ever. He was so happy that he had thought of the Room of Requirement.  
  
Hermione went over to him. Both of them were smiling at each other.  
  
"Hi." said Hermione.  
  
"Hey." said Draco as he hugged her, "Shall we go in?"  
  
"Ok." replied Hermione. She was a bit nervous.  
  
They entered through the door. Inside was the most romantic vibe ever. It was dim with scented candles, flower petals and red silk pillows. In fact, almost everything, even the lamps were covered with red silk. And there, in the middle of the room was a bed also covered in red silk. Hermione also realized that there was chocolates I red wrappings everywhere. She remembered hearing Ginny say that chocolate is the food of lust.  
  
Hermione gasped when she saw all this. Even Draco's jaw dropped. Draco went over to Hermione, kissed her and asked in a lustrous voice, "Surprised?"  
  
"Yes, Draco!" Hermione said as she looked up at Draco. Draco leaned down and they started to kiss again. They went, without breaking the kiss, all the way to the edge of the bed. Then Draco broke the kiss and pushed Hermione onto the bed. Then he laid next to her and they began to kiss again. Slowly, the kiss began to intensify. So much that without noticing, Draco was on top of Hermione. Draco put his hand over Hermione's shirt and started to unbutton it. Hermione did the same as well. Soon both their shirts were off. Draco took his hands to Hermione's back and started to undo her bra. Then Draco slowly moved his hands to Hermione's chest and started to caress her breasts. Two minutes later Draco moved on to unzipping his and Hermione's pants. Hermione had never felt so wonderful in her life. But all of the sudden, Hermione said, "Um.Draco, I'm really sorry but don't think I'm totally ready for this yet. I'm soo sorry!"  
  
Draco was greatly disappointed but said, "Yes, yes of course you aren't. What was I thinking?" Draco knew very well that he wanted tonight to be the night, but could never force Hermione into it.  
  
Hermione and Draco, now feelings slightly uncomfortable, started to put their clothes back on. Draco took Hermione back to her common room, and left without a word. 


	12. Draco's and Hermione's problem

Chapter 12: Draco's and Hermione's "problem"  
  
All through holiday break, Draco and Hermione had been avoiding each other. Hermione was very worried. She really didn't want anything to happen to their relationship. She could not believe that she and Draco had only been in a relationship for one week and were already hot and heavy with each other. She always beat herself at why, oh why, she fell for Draco so badly and why in the world did she stop what was happening in the Room of Requirement? Hermione, for the first time in her whole life was falling behind in classes and was greatly disorganized. Harry and Ron had already given up on Hermione. They could not understand why she looked like crap and would never listen in class. Ginny was no help either, to Harry and Ron or Hermione. Everything she said to Hermione, she seemed to get more depressed. Ginny was on the verge of giving up as well.  
  
Draco was worried too. He didn't know if Hermione hated him or not. He also didn't know if they were going to continue their plans for the trip to Hogsmeade on Friday. He would kick himself when he'd think about how he'd acted in the Room of Requirement. His biggest fear had come true. He had lost control of his behavior with Hermione. He was afraid he could not trust himself with her ever again. His appearance would not matter to him anymore. He didn't look any better than Hermione did. He'd wake up and wear his robes without combing his hair or washing his face. Pansy was totally out of the picture now. Ever since she found out Draco had been with a muggle-born she wanted nothing to do with him. Draco also was getting behind in lessons. In potions class all he did was stare at Hermione. He did not care that everyone noticed.  
  
It was ten o' clock, Thursday, and Draco and Hermione were each patrolling the corridors, doing their prefects' duties. They both went all the way near the Great Hall.  
  
Draco was thinking about Hermione. He was very worried. What if Hermione didn't love him anymore? He was desperate now. He thought that if he didn't get her back soon he would go crazy.  
  
Hermione was thinking about Draco. About their picnic and the way that Draco made her feel. She thought about the Room of Requirement. Had she done the right thing by stopping what they were about to do?  
  
And with those thoughts in their heads, Draco and Hermione bumped into each other.  
  
"Hi, Hermione." Draco said in a sad voice. Hermione just looked down at the ground.  
  
"How are you?" Draco asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Ok, I guess." Hermione replied in a low voice, still not looking up.  
  
"Hermione I'm really sorry for rushing." Draco said honestly.  
  
Hermione, yet again, did not respond. Yes, she did miss Draco. But she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Will you forgive me?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione replied as she hugged Draco. She had tears going down her cheeks.  
  
"You have no idea how much I missed you!" Draco said, kissing her forehead.  
  
When they finished hugging Draco asked, "So, Hermione would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"  
  
Hermione nodded and they kissed again. Then Draco took her to her common room. Hermione's head was blank, but she was happy that things were good between her and Draco.  
  
Draco went and lay in bed. He was very glad that he and Hermione had bumped into each other. He was happy that he had her back. 


	13. Hogsmeade

Chapter 13: Hogsmeade  
  
Draco and Hermione dreamt pleasantly about the day that was to come. When it finally came, there wasn't a single unhappy second in the day. Hermione was humming to an Eagles song while applying her make up. Draco was whistling a happy tune. When they met at the entrance of Hogsmeade, they were the best looking people there. Then Draco did something very unsuspected. He held Hermione's hand and they strolled out to Hogsmeade together. All the students were pointing at them and whispering. One Hufflepuff girl said, "Oh my God! Do they even KNOW they're holding hands?" And another Gryffindor boy said, "Draco caught himself quite a nice fish, eh?"  
  
Hermione and Draco noticed the staring but did not care. In fact, the felt down right happy that they came out. They were now at the Three Broomsticks sipping a butterbeer with two straws in it, when all of a sudden, someone hits Draco with a stunning charm.  
  
Draco fell backward on his chair. He bumped his head and before he knew it, he was seeing three of everything. He was dizzy, and felt like he was going to throw up. Then he lay there, unconscious.  
  
Hermione started to look around the room frantically looking for the asshole who had just cast the spell on Draco. And to Hermione shock he saw Harry and Ron pointing their wands straight at Draco. Everyone stopped talking in the Three Broomsticks. They were all looking at the scene.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?!?!?" Hermione screamed at them. It was as though she had balls of fire in her eyes.  
  
"Hermione! What is Draco doing to you!? Is he blackmailing you!? Hermione, please tell us! We are your best friends!" Ron said with a look of confidence on both of their faces as if they did the right thing.  
  
"You, you. DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT JUST MAYBE ME AND DRACO MIGHT BE TOGETHER!?"  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a look of worry. "Since when, Hermione? How come you did tell us?" They were both eager for answers.  
  
Hermione sighed, "There is no time for chit chat right now. Help me wake Draco up!"  
  
The three of them went to the bar and ordered a cup of ice, cold water. Draco's reaction to the water was instant. He sat bold upright and started to choke and spit out water. Then, Draco realized his situation. He was extremely embarrassed. The whole pub was staring at him in utter silence. He then realized that Harry and Ron were standing next to him. For the first time, Hermione saw Draco blushing. She thought he looked rather cute, wet and embarrased.  
  
Ron stretched out his hand to Draco so he could get up. By now everyone was back to his or her own business. "Thanks." Draco murmured as he got up.  
  
"Hermione scuttled to Draco's left side as he stood up and said, "You don't have to thank them. These two oafs were the ones who stunned you." There was a look of bewilderment in her eyes. "They know?" Draco asked.  
  
"Now we do." Ron and Harry said in unison.  
  
"Oh. well, I guess you should've known by now. Hermione and I really love each other." Draco said as he put his arm around Hermione.  
  
"That's correct." Hermione kissed Draco on his lips. She had to stretch a little bit to reach Draco's lips, for he was a few inches taller than Hermione.  
  
"Ew, get a room!" Harry said disgustedly.  
  
Draco and Hermione smiled. They got out of the Three Broomsticks and went to a bookstore where Draco bought Hermione a book. He had made Hermione the happiest person alive. 


	14. New Friends

Chapter 14: New Friends  
  
At five o' clock Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione went back to the castle and at six o' clock they went to the Great Hall for dinner. Before going to their own house tables they planned that they would meet each other outside after dinner. At the Gryffindor table, Harry, Ron, and Hermione met with Ginny. Harry went over to her and kissed her. When hey all sat down Harry asked, "Hermione, how come you didn't tell us sooner?"  
  
"Sorry Harry, I guess I just didn't know how to tell you." Hermione replied.  
  
"Draco's actually really cool. I can't believe we're friends now." Ron said.  
  
"You told them?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and then Harry asked in an outraged tone, "You knew?! How come you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Well I thought Hermione would tell you herself when she wanted to." Ginny answered back.  
  
After dinner Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione headed outside. They waited a little while until Draco joined them. Then they started to walk along the lakeside. Draco was holding Hermione's hand and Harry was holding Ginny's. After a while they stopped to watch the sunset.  
  
"It's so beautiful." Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione said in a dreamy voice.  
  
After they watched the sunset the couples went different ways and Ron left to the castle alone.  
  
"I'm really glad that people know about us now." Hermione said as they stopped walking.  
  
"So am I." Draco said, and they started to kiss. It was a full moon and the moon was very big and bright. Draco was the one who broke the kiss and said, "I think we should get back to the castle."  
  
"Ok." Hermione said. And they headed back to the castle. Draco took Hermione back to her common room. When Hermione entered she saw, yet again, Harry and Ginny making out. Hermione said loudly so that they can hear, "I should get a room?" She laughed and left. 


	15. Hermione Ill

Chapter 15: Hermione ill  
  
The following morning Hermione woke up feeling very sick. So sick that the moment she woke up, she ran to the bathroom and threw up. Madam Pomfrey took Hermione's temperature and said that she should stay in the Hospital Wing that day.  
  
At breakfast, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Draco all took Hermione something to eat but she had lost her appetite. After about staying with Hermione for an hour, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all left to their classes.  
  
"I'll stay with you." Draco said.  
  
Hermione looked terrible. Her hair was untidy and the bags underneath her eyes were as dark as a moonless night. She was very pale. Draco however, did not care. He really loved Hermione. Even if they had only been seeing each other for barely a month.  
  
Hermione said in a really weak voice, "I love you, Draco."  
  
Draco took Hermione's hand and said, "I love you too." In a very soft voice.  
  
Draco did not leave Hermione's side for one minute. At both lunch and dinner Harry, Ginny, and Ron had come visit. Hermione was happy to see them but seemed to enjoy being alone with Draco more.  
  
Alas, Madame Pomfrey shooed Draco away from the Hospital Wing at 9:00 p.m. that night. Draco however, borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and slept on the chair beside Hermione's bed until 5:00 a.m. when he sneaked back out of the Hospital Wing so he wouldn't get caught.  
  
Two weeks passed by and Hermione had already gone to classes for the fifth consecutive time. By now, everyone knew about Draco and Hermione. No one made a big deal about it except Ron. Whenever he saw Draco and Hermione together, he would get a feeling of great dislike and jealously towards Draco.  
  
There was still like five months until the seventh years graduated, so no one was worrying about studying hard for the N.E.W.T's, except Hermione. She was already worrying and spending an hour in the library each day.  
  
"Hermione stop worrying. There is still five months until the exams." Draco told her reassuringly for what seemed like the thousandth time.  
  
Hermione saw comfort in Draco. She had remembered that when she was with Ron, everything that he said made her feel more uptight. So when every time Draco would tell her to stop worrying, a little bit of her did not care for the exam. Ron, unfortunately, noticed this and was extremely angry with himself. He still loved Hermione, he knew that for sure. 


	16. Ron and Parvati

Chapter 16: Ron and Parvati  
  
It was midnight and Ron decided to take a walk in the corridors, using the invisibility cloak. He kept on thinking about Hermione. When he went back to the Gryffindor common room, he took off his invisibility cloak in a corner. Ron was completely taken aback when he saw Parvati Patil sitting in front of the fireplace, her eyes puffy from crying. Ron went across the room and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" Ron asked softly.  
  
"Michael Corner broke up with me during dinner." Parvati said as she continued to sob.  
  
Ron remembered who Michael Corner was. He used to go out with Ginny.  
  
"He's a jerk. Anyway, It's his loss." Ron replied. "Thanks." Parvati said as she smiled at Ron.  
  
Ron smiled back. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and then they got closer, and closer, and closer until their lips met. After about a minute later, Ron and Parvati stopped kissing. Both Parvati and Ron were astonished. Ron never planned for this! Both of them really liked the kiss and Parvati's worries seemed to have fade away.  
  
"Wow. you're good." Parvati said honestly.  
  
Ron blushed. He indeed never kissed Hermione way. Then Ron realized his duties as a prefect, and said that they should go to bed.  
  
*~*~*Authors' note*~*~*  
  
We know this chapter is very short, but please do not be disappointed. After all, this is a D/Hr fanfic! 


	17. Dinner

Chapter 17: Dinner  
  
"Hi." Draco said as he turned Hermione around while she was talking with Ginny in the corridor and kissed her.  
  
"Hi." Hermione said when they broke the kiss.  
  
"Hi Ginny." Draco said.  
  
"Hi." Ginny replied.  
  
"Hermione, want to go to dinner with me tonight?" Draco asked as he looked at Hermione.  
  
"Sure." Hermione said. And Draco kissed her one more time softly on the lips and left.  
  
"See Ginny. I just feel so good when he's around me. I love him Ginny." Hermione said honestly.  
  
"I know." Ginny said.  
  
"Hermione, Um.well, I promised Moaning Myrtle that I would go see her with you. So do you want to go with me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ok." Hermione replied.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny said. And they started to walk to the third floor.  
  
"So Hermione, have you and Draco ever.ever.you know, done it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We came really close to doing it, but I wasn't ready. That's the reason I had been looking so awful those couple of days. Draco and I weren't talking." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh Hermione, why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I thought that maybe it should stay between Draco and me." Hermione replied.  
  
When they got to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Hermione saw that nothing had changed. Because the last time that she had been in that bathroom was in their second year. And now she's in her last year. So she expected it to have changed.  
  
"Hi Myrtle." Hermione said.  
  
"Hi Myrtle." Ginny said.  
  
"Hi!" Myrtle shrieked and went next to Hermione and Ginny. "Thank you so much for coming to see me!"  
  
"Your welcome." Hermione and Ginny said in a unison. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm good." Myrtle said. "How are you?"  
  
"We're good." Ginny replied.  
  
They chatted with Myrtle for a while. Then they headed off to they Gryffindor common room to get their parchment and quills. After they got them they went to the library to get some homework done.  
  
"I have quite a lot of homework." Hermione said. "I've been spending my time so much with Draco that it's all left. What about you?"  
  
"Me too." Ginny said.  
  
So they headed to the library. At the library they saw Harry and Draco talking together. Hermione and Ginny smiled at each other and headed towards their boyfriends. Ginny went around the other side of the table and kissed Harry, and Hermione went around the other side of the table and kissed Draco. Then Hermione and Ginny went on the other side of the table and sat in front of Harry and Draco. Draco and Harry were talking about Quidditch.  
  
"I have to write an 8 inch long essay for Muggle Studies." Hermione said. " I'll go get a book."  
  
After Hermione left, Ginny turned to Draco and said, "She really loves you Draco. Please don't break her heart."  
  
"Don't worry. I won't. I love her just the same." Draco replied. "Harry, Hermione and I are going to go to dinner together. Would you and Ginny like to come?"  
  
"Ok." Harry said.  
  
"Meet us at six o' clock near the Great Hall doors." Draco said.  
  
"Ginny how about you and I go outside for a walk? It's a lovely day." Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"Sure." Ginny replied.  
  
"See you at dinner." Harry said to Draco.  
  
When Hermione came back she asked, "Where are Harry and Ginny?"  
  
"They went outside for a walk." Draco replied. Hermione got her things and went over to sit next to him. "I invited Harry and Ginny to come to dinner with us."  
  
"Oh good." Hermione said as she began to look through the book.  
  
Draco and Hermione talked as Hermione did her homework for about two hours. Then they decided to go outside to find Harry and Ginny. They found them along with Ron and Parvati Patil sitting at the lakeside, talking.  
  
"Hi." Hermione and Draco said as they sat down next to them.  
  
"Hi." everyone replied.  
  
"You guys have got together? Hermione asked Ron and Parvati.  
  
"Yeah." Ron said.  
  
"That's great." Hermione exclaimed. And they all began to talk. Hermione, Ginny, and Parvati sat next to each other and talked. And Draco, Harry, and Ron sat next to each other and talked. When it was about five o' clock Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny headed towards the castle. Ron and Parvati stayed.  
  
Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all went to the Gryffindor common room. And Draco went to the Slytherin common room. When Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were ready. They headed out of the common room. They saw Draco waiting for them at the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
When Draco saw Hermione he froze. She looked stunning.  
  
"You look beautiful." Draco said as they joined Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Dumbledore gave me permission for us to go tonight." Draco told them.  
  
"Ok." everyone said. And they all started to walk to Hogsmeade.  
  
When they got there Draco said, "I've reserved a table for us at the Three Broomsticks." Draco informed them. So they all headed to the Three Broomsticks. When they got there, there was a table reserved for four. They went and sat down and the waiter came to take their orders.  
  
"I can't believe we are going to graduate in about five months." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah." Draco said.  
  
"Except for Ginny. She still has another year." Harry said.  
  
"Don't worry Ginny. We'll always come visit you." Hermione told her.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny said.  
  
The dinner was great. After dinner they all went to an ice cream parlor. When it was about ten o' clock they went back to the castle. Harry and Ginny went up to the Gryffindor common room, but since Draco and Hermione had prefect duties, they stayed to patrol the corridors.  
  
After a while of going up and down the corridors and talking, Draco and Hermione got really tired. So Draco took Hermione up to the Gryffindor common room, kissed her on the lips for about two minutes, and left.  
  
When Hermione entered the common room she saw Harry and Ginny sitting on the couch in front of the fire and talking. She went over to them and joined them.  
  
"What's up guys? she asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm going up to bed." Ginny said and left. Harry put his hands over his face. "Harry, please don't hurt Ginny. She really loves you." Hermione told Harry softly.  
  
"I know. I love her too." Harry said. "I'm going to bed. Bye Hermione."  
  
"Bye." Hermione replied as she got up and went up to bed also. 


	18. Harry's and Ginny's breakup

Chapter 18: Harry's and Ginny's breakup  
  
The month of January passed by fast and it was near the middle of February. Hermione woke up and heard crying. She got out of bed and realized who it was that was crying. It was Ginny. Hermione went over and sat down next to her.  
  
"What's wrong Ginny? Hermione asked, patting her on the back.  
  
"H-H- Harry broke up with me." Ginny said crying frantically.  
  
"But why Ginny? What happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He- He wanted me to leave school this year and stay with him. But I- I cant do that." Ginny sobbed.  
  
"Don't worry." Hermione told Ginny as she hugged her.  
  
Hermione went, got dressed, and headed down to the common room. She didn't find Harry there so she decided to go to the boy's dormitory. She found Harry there, sitting in his bed with his face in his hands. She went over to him and said, "Harry, how could you?!"  
  
"He looked up and said in a depressed tone, "Hi Hermione."  
  
"I can't believe you Harry! How could you hurt Ginny like that?!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Hermione I don't feel like talking now." Harry said in the same tone. Hermione threw Harry a look of disgust and left.  
  
Hermione went over to Ginny again and said, "Come on Ginny, let's go down to breakfast."  
  
"N- No Hermione." Ginny said as she continued to sob.  
  
Hermione stayed with Ginny a while, then went to find Draco. She found Draco at breakfast at the Slytherin table. She went, pulled Draco's hand and said, "Draco come, I need to talk to you." and she pulled Draco out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What happened Hermione?" Draco asked.  
  
"Draco, Harry has just broke up with Ginny. She's crying frantically in the girl's dorm. And Harry's not even doing anything. Draco please, you have to talk to Harry!"  
  
"How can he do that? He knows how much Ginny loves him!" Draco said outraged. "Ok, let's go."  
  
"Ok." Hermione said as they started to run up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Hermione, why did he break up with her?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because she couldn't leave school this year and stay with him." Hermione answered.  
  
"How could he?!" Draco thought. He would never in his life do anything like that to Hermione.  
  
When they got in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione went to call Harry outside. Harry was still in the boy's dormitory, just sitting there as though he was petrified.  
  
"Harry." Hermione went over to him and said, "Harry someone's waiting for you just outside the common room."  
  
"Ok." Harry said in his same depressed tone. And he got up and left.  
  
Hermione went over to the girl's dormitory and sat next to Ginny again. Ginny had not ceased crying.  
  
"Ginny don't worry." Hermione told her once more. "Draco's talking to Harry now."  
  
"H-Hermione you d- don't have to do this." Ginny said.  
  
"Yes I do, Ginny." Hermione replied. "I can't stand seeing you hurt like this! I can't believe Harry!"  
  
About ten minutes later Hermione decided to go and see what happened with Draco and Harry. She went outside the common room and saw Draco standing there. When he saw her, he went over to her and said, "Hermione, he doesn't listen to me. I think they will just have to solve this on their own.  
  
"Alright. But it hurts me to see Ginny like that." Hermione said in a worried tone.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure they will solve this." Draco said hugging Hermione. 


	19. Gifts

Chapter 19: Gifts  
  
For the next couple of days, neither Harry, nor Ginny were seen. Hermione and Draco had already given up on trying to persuade Harry to get back together with Ginny. Ginny still didn't stop crying.  
  
Valentine's Day was in four days. And Draco had great plans for Hermione and himself. He was going to take her to that nice little romantic restaurant in Hogsmeade and then they would go walking.  
  
"I would never have thought Harry could hurt Ginny like that." Draco said one evening as they were walking outside on the grounds, holding hands.  
  
"Yeah, me too. I didn't think anything would break those two apart." Hermione replied.  
  
"So, what are you wearing for Valentine's Day?" Draco asked with a smile.  
  
Hermione smiled and said, "Whatever you want me to wear."  
  
Draco then pulls out a box and gives it to Hermione.  
  
"What's this?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I would like it if you would wear this." Draco said with a smile.  
  
Hermione opened the box. "It's beautiful!" she said.  
  
It was a beautiful dress that reached her toes. It was silver silk gown with no sleeves. The neckline was very low.  
  
"Thank you!" Hermione exclaimed kissing him on the lips.  
  
"There's more." Draco said. And Hermione opened a small box. Inside the box was the most beautiful silver necklace Hermione had ever seen.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said in a soft voice as she looked up at him. And they started to kiss again. Draco slipped his tongue into Hermione's mouth. 


	20. Valentine's Day

Chapter 20: Valentine's Day  
  
For the next three days, Hermione spent most of the day in the library catching up on homework. On Valentine's Day Hermione woke up feeling very happy. She put on her dress and necklace. But Ginny was crying worse then ever today. These couple of day Ginny had gone out of the common room once in a while, but most of the time she was in the common room. Harry was the same also. He got out once in a while, but most of the time he, like Ginny, was in the common room. Whenever Harry and Ginny saw each other Ginny would go up to the girl's dorm. and start crying again.  
  
Hermione went over to Ginny and asked in a worried voice, "How are you, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny didn't answer, she continued to cry. The she asked, "You're g-going out with D-Draco?"  
  
"Yeah. We're going out." Hermione replied softly. "I'll see you later, ok?"  
  
"O-Ok." Ginny answered.  
  
So Hermione headed out of the common room. When she got out of the portrait of the Fat Lady she saw that Draco was waiting for her there.  
  
"Hi." Hermione said as she kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Hi." Draco replied in shock. "You look amazing!"  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, I think I should talk with Harry again. I mean, it's Valentine's day. He can't just leave Ginny like that." Draco said.  
  
"Ok." Hermione replied. "I'll go call him."  
  
And she went back through the portrait of the Fat Lady. She found Harry in the boy's dormitory. He looked awful. He was, again, just sitting there.  
  
When Harry saw Hermione heading toward him, he said in his depressed voice, "Hermione, please." and was about to turn around when Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Harry, Draco's waiting for you outside the common room. Please go."  
  
And Hermione went back to the girl's dormitory. She went over to Ginny and said, "Ginny, Draco's talking with Harry again."  
  
"Hermione, re-really, you d-don't have to do anything. He- He won't listen anyway." Ginny said.  
  
"I'll talk to you later, Ginny, ok?" Hermione said.  
  
Ginny nodded. And Hermione left. She went out of the common room and went over to Draco.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Once again, he didn't listen. He said this day was just like any other." Draco said.  
  
"He is making me very angry." Hermione said.  
  
"Let's go." Draco said.  
  
"Ok." Hermione said. They left the castle and started to walk toward the gates. It was a lovely day. When they got there, Draco and Hermione decided to go to a couple of stores.  
  
First they went to the same bookstore that Draco had once bought a book for Hermione, and he bought her another book. Then they went to Honeydukes and they bought some sweets for Ginny. After Honeydukes they went to a joke shop, but didn't buy anything.  
  
When they finished browsing the stores, it must have been around 5:30. The restaurant that they were supposed to go to was called "Madam Zerony's kitchen" and was now left on the other side of Hogsmeade. So they started to walk back. When they got in front of Madam Zerony's kitchen it was already 6:05. They entered the restaurant and took their orders.  
  
While they were waiting for their food to come Draco said, "Hermione, I love you so much. And I'm so happy that I am here with you today.  
  
"I love you too!" Hermione replied.  
  
As they were eating Hermione said, "I feel so sorry for Ginny. She's all alone in the dormitory."  
  
"It's ok Hermione, I'm sure they will get back together." Draco said.  
  
"I hope they do." Hermione said.  
  
When they finished eating dinner, it was dark outside. They walked back to Hogwarts and started to walk along the lakeside. They walked all the way to the fountain in front of the castle. They went and sat down on the bench next to the fountain.  
  
"Hermione, I don't want you to get worried about our relationship from what happened to Harry and Ginny." Draco said.  
  
"Don't worry." Hermione said. "I'm not worried about us.  
  
They started to kiss. Draco again, slipped his tongue into Hermione's mouth and Hermione held him closer to her. After about five minutes, Draco and Hermione broke apart from each other. They were both panting frantically.  
  
"I'm ready. Draco. Let's go." Hermione said breathlessly, as she got off the bench and pulled Draco's hand.  
  
"Hermione, are you sure?" Draco asked panting. "Yes, I'm sure. Hermione said.  
  
Draco got up from the bench and they went inside the castle. It was 10:20 so no one was in the corridors. Draco led her to his own dormitory. When they got there Draco asked one more time, "Hermione, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I can wait."  
  
"No, Draco, now. I love you, and I want to show you how much. I want to make up for last time." Hermione said as she kissed him.  
  
Hermione started to unbutton Draco's shirt. Draco then started to slowly take off Hermione's gown from her shoulders, while kissing her neck. After that Hermione unzipped Draco's pants. They kissed all the way to the bed. Then Hermione took off her panties and Draco took off his boxers without breaking the kiss. Draco again moved down to kissing Hermione's neck. Then Draco and Hermione did what most couples in love do. They started to make love. When they stopped they were both panting uncontrollably.  
  
"That was the most wonderful experience I have ever had." Hermione told Draco.  
  
Draco smiled, softly said, "I love you." and kissed her again. They kissed for about five minutes when Hermione broke the kiss. After just lying there for about five minutes, Hermione fell asleep. Draco got off her and covered her with the sheets. Then he fell asleep too. 


	21. Ginny and Hermione

Chapter 21: Ginny and Hermione  
  
Hermione woke up earlier than Draco the following day. When she woke up a smile spread over her face. She was so happy. She loved Draco with all her heart and she was happy that she was with him. Hermione got up, put her clothes on, and started to write a note to Draco. She wrote.  
  
Dear Draco,  
I'm at the Gryffindor common room changing my gown. I'll be back in ten minutes.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
She left the note on Draco's desk and went to the Gryffindor common room. When she entered the girl's dormitory, she noticed that Ginny wasn't crying. Hermione went and sat next to her.  
  
"Ginny, how are you today?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not too bad, I guess." Ginny replied.  
  
"Oh Ginny! I can't believe he can do this to you!" Hermione cried as she hugged Ginny.  
  
Ginny didn't say anything.  
  
"How was yesterday?" Ginny asked Hermione.  
  
"It was the most amazing day of my life." Hermione replied with a smile.  
  
"What did you guys do?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We went to a couple of stores in Hogsmeade. Then he took me to dinner at the Three Broomsticks." Hermione told Ginny. "After that we went walking along the lakeside. And then. we went to his dorm."  
  
"Oh my god, Hermione. How was it?" Ginny asked. She seemed to have forgotten about Harry.  
  
"It was wonderful." Hermione replied. "I came to change my clothes so I won't get asked why I'm wearing this gown today too."  
  
"Ok, change your clothes so you won't keep Draco waiting." Ginny said. And all of the sudden she returned back to her depressed mood again.  
  
"Ginny I think you should come out with me." Hermione said.  
  
"No, Hermione. I don't want to see him." Ginny said.  
  
"He's depressed too, Ginny." Hermione said. "He doesn't go out of the common room either."  
  
Ginny shrugged. Hermione went to her bed and started to change her clothes. She wore a white Capri with a red shirt. Then she went down to the common room. She saw Ron and Parvati making out in a corner and she saw Harry sitting alone in another corner of the world. She went over to Harry and said, "Harry, you don't know how upset Ginny is! I can't believe your hurting her like this."  
  
Harry didn't say anything. Hermione left him and went out of the common room. She went back to Draco's dorm. When she went in, she saw that Draco was getting dressed. She went over to him and hugged him.  
  
"You saw my note?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah." Draco replied.  
  
"How'd you sleep?  
  
"Great!" Draco replied with a smile. "So what do you want to do today?"  
  
"I think we should go to the library and study a bit." Hermione replied. "N.E.W.T.'s are coming up soon."  
  
"Hermione, there is still three months until the N.E.W.T's." Draco said.  
  
"It's ok. Besides, I've got loads of homework to do." Hermione said.  
  
"Ok. Let's go." Draco said as he opened the door.  
  
When Draco and Hermione got to the library, they saw Ron and Parvati there. They went over to them and said, "Hi."  
  
"Hi." Ron and Parvati responded.  
  
"How are you?" Hermione asked Parvati.  
  
"I'm good. How are you?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Hermione replied.  
  
"Ron, how are things going?" Draco asked.  
  
"Good." Ron said. "How about with you?"  
  
"Great." Draco replied.  
  
They talked for a while. Then all started to do their homework.  
  
For that whole week Draco and Hermione were in the library, catching up on their homework. Ron and Parvati were now seen together more often, and Harry and Ginny still weren't seen. Hermione missed hanging out with Ginny, and she was very mad at Harry.  
  
"Hermione." Ginny said on Saturday evening in the common room (Harry was up in his dormitory). "I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Um. I can't tell you here." Ginny replied. "Let's go up."  
  
They went up to the girl's dormitory. There was no one there.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked Ginny as they went to Ginny's bed.  
  
"Hermione, I'm- I'm. I'm pregnant." Ginny said with her face in her hands. When Ginny looked up at Hermione, she was very pale.  
  
"Ginny, you have to tell Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"I know." Ginny said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ginny, so am I." Hermione said without looking at her.  
  
"Yeah? Does Draco know?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No." Hermione replied. "I'm going to tell him today."  
  
"You want me to go tell Harry that you want to talk to him? Hermione asked Ginny.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Ok." Hermione said as she hugged Ginny. "Don't worry." 


	22. Ginny and Hermione continued

Chapter 22: Ginny and Hermione (continued)  
  
Hermione got out of the girl's dormitory and headed to the boy's dorm. When she went in she found Ron and Harry talking to each other.  
  
"Ginny needs to talk to you." Hermione informed Harry. "Ron. Let's go."  
  
"Ok. Bye." Ron said to Harry.  
  
"Bye." Harry replied.  
  
Hermione and Ron got out of the boy's dormitory. Ron saw Parvati and went to sit next to her. Hermione went back to the girl's dormitory and said, "Ginny, Harry's waiting for you in the boy's dormitory. There's no one in there except him."  
  
"Ok." Ginny said. She still had tears in her eyes.  
  
Hermione and Ginny went to the boy's dormitory and entered together. Harry stood up when he saw them.  
  
"Hi Ginny." he said.  
  
"Hi." Ginny said without looking at Harry.  
  
"Um. Draco's waiting for me." Hermione said as she hugged Ginny. "Bye Ginny."  
  
"Bye." Ginny said.  
  
Hermione left the Gryffindor common room and went to find Draco. Since it was dinnertime, she went to the Great Hall. She spotted Draco at the Slytherin table. She went over to him and said, "Draco, I need to tell you something."  
  
"Ok." Draco said, and he got up. They went out of the Great Hall and went to Draco's dormitory.  
  
"Draco." Hermione sighed.  
  
"What happened?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm. pregnant." Hermione said.  
  
Draco stood there in shock. Then, when he came back, he went over to Hermione, hugged her, and said, "I love you."  
  
When Draco let go of Hermione, she said, "So is Ginny."  
  
"She is?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione answered.  
  
"She needs to tell Harry." Draco said. "She's telling him now." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, when did you find out?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yesterday." Hermione replied.  
  
"Come on." Draco said.  
  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Let's go see what happened with Harry and Ginny." Draco answered.  
  
"Ok." Hermione said as she took Draco's hand.  
  
They went to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione went in and couldn't find neither Harry, nor Ginny in there. So she went up to the girl's dormitory, but Ginny wasn't in there either. Then Hermione went to the boy's dormitory. She saw Harry and Ginny sitting on the bed together, talking.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked them.  
  
"Ginny and I are back together." Harry told Hermione.  
  
"That's wonderful." Hermione replied. "Let's go out of the common room, Draco's waiting."  
  
"Ok." Harry and Ginny said together.  
  
They all got out of the dormitory and went through the portrait of the Fat Lady. They went over to Draco.  
  
"Hi guys." Draco said.  
  
"Hi." Harry said.  
  
"Let's go to my dorm." Draco said.  
  
They went to Draco's dormitory. When they got there, Draco asked, "Do you guys want anything?"  
  
"No thanks." Harry and Ginny said.  
  
Hermione and Ginny sat next to each other and talked, while Draco and Harry sat and talked together.  
  
"What happened between you and Ginny?" Draco asked Harry.  
  
"We're back together now." Harry said.  
  
"That's good. But what are you going to do? Ginny still has another year here at Hogwarts." Draco asked.  
  
"I don't know." Harry replied. "We haven't decided yet."  
  
"Hermione's pregnant too." Draco said.  
  
"Since when?!" Harry asked.  
  
"Last week." Draco answered. "I don't know what we're going to do."  
  
"Hermione, thank you so much for everything you have done for me and Harry." Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Don't mention it." Hermione said. "Have you and Harry decided what you're going to do? Because you still have another year here."  
  
"No." Ginny replied. "We haven't. But I'm thinking that I might leave here and go stay with Harry.  
  
"Harry I don't think Ron will take Ginny's pregnancy too well." Draco told Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know how we're going to tell him." Harry replied.  
  
They talked until nine o' clock. Then Harry and Ginny went back to the Gryffindor common room because since they were not prefects, they couldn't be out late. Hermione stayed with Draco a little and they talked. Then at around ten o' clock, Draco took Hermione back to the Gryffindor common room. He kissed her and said, "I love you." again. Then he watched as she entered the portrait of the Fat Lady, and left towards the Slytherin common room. 


	23. The Future

Chapter 23: The Future  
  
When the school year came to an end, all three couples passed their N.E.W.T.'s. Harry and Ginny got married and had a boy who had red unruly hair. His name was Frankie. Harry and his family lived at Grimauld Place. Ron and Parvati were still dating. And Draco and Hermione also got married and had a gorgeous girl, who had straight blonde hair with honey brown eyes, just like her mother's. They named their daughter Victoria. Draco's father, Lucius, had died by serving Voldemort. Draco and Hermione lived at the manor with their baby.  
  
After a few months of dating, Ron found out that Parvati had cheated on him. At that time, something urgent had happened that Draco had to leave his family for a long time. So Hermione was left all alone with Victoria. It was very difficult for Hermione, but she did not complain. Hermione and Ginny were together almost every day. And whenever Harry and Ginny would go out, Hermione would baby-sit Frankie. Or the other way around, if Draco and Hermione would go out, then Ginny would baby-sit Victoria.  
  
Even after Parvati, Ron still had feelings for Hermione. So one evening, when Victoria was sleeping and Hermione was preparing food. Ron went over and tried to persuade Hermione to leave Victoria and Draco. Ron and Hermione never talked or saw each other again. Ginny was also not talking to Ron. She couldn't believe that Ron would ever do that.  
  
When Draco found out, he immediately went back home. He told Hermione that she was more important to him than the reason that he had to go away. And he told her that he would never leave her again. After that Draco and Hermione lived happily ever after with their daughter.  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~Authors' note~*~*~  
  
We hope you liked our story. Please review. Thank you! 


End file.
